Packing Is Easy When You've Got Nothing
by Lucillia
Summary: Obi-Wan ends up with a different group as an Initiate which leaves Qui-Gon with a problem he has little success in correcting after he takes him on as his Padawan, and Anakin with a problem he is stuck dealing with the entire time he knows the man. Drabbles and oneshots not in chronological order.
1. QuiGon's Problem

"Obi-Wan, are you sure you have everything?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked, barely suppressing a sigh. He'd had this little problem with his Padawan since day one.

"I've got my bed roll, Datapad, and hygiene kit." Obi-Wan said as he rooted through his bag. "Yes, I've got everything."

"Are you sure?" he asked pointedly.

Obi-Wan gave him a blank look.

He shook his head and sighed. If Obi-Wan had gone to Docent Vant's clan when he was made an initiate like he had been supposed to, he wouldn't be having this problem now. But no, he just had to end up with Docent Taargh's group, a group of Initiates which mainly consisted of beings that were entirely covered in fur.

"Clothes Obi-Wan." he said. "You forgot to pack your clothes again."

He turned away from the look of dawning comprehension on Obi-Wan's face and towards his room to see to his own packing.

"And be sure to be dressed before we leave. I don't want to receive another complaint about you wandering through the halls naked." he called over his shoulder.


	2. You Seem To Have Forgotten Something

Jango Fett turned to the sorce of the yell to find his son Boba trying to run from the entrance of their Tipoca City apartment with his eyes covered. The only word he could decipher from his son's cries of horror was "Naked!".

The reason for this rapidly became apparent when Taun We entered, followed by someone who was either a lunatic or a Jedi or possibly even both.

"You seem to have forgotten something when you left the temple." he said when Taun We finished her introduction.

"What?" the ginger haired Jedi asked.

"Your clothes." he replied.

The Jedi then looked down at himself, and apparently noticed for the first time the fact that the utility belt he was wearing wasn't holding anything up.

"Again?" the Jedi groaned.


	3. Introduction to a New Home

Anakin looked around the apartment he and his new master would be sharing, the same apartment which Master Obi-Wan had shared with his own master for years. Thinking about that made him miss Qui-Gon. The man had helped him get free, off Tatooine, and into the Jedi Order.

Something by the door caught his eye. It was a piece of flimsiplast which was taped to the wall by the door. On the flimsyplast the word CLOTHES! had been written in bright red holo-ink.

As he tried to divine the reason for this unusual item, Obi-Wan walked past him and into the apartment, shedding clothes as he did so.

As Obi-Wan dropped his trousers, Anakin silently prayed to every deity he'd ever heard of that his new master was just a nudist like that bunch of weirdos who lived out in the desert where they worshiped the suns, and came to town only twice a year for supplies.

As Anakin stood there praying, Obi-Wan walked over to the refrigeration unit, grabbed an Alderaan beer, made his way to the small living-room where he plopped down on the side of the couch which was covered with a towel, and propped his feet up on the small plasteel Caf table that was in front of the drab gray couch.

"What are you doing standing over there by the door?" Obi-Wan asked as he popped the beer open.

"Praying." Anakin replied.

"Okay. Whatever." Obi-Wan said as he turned on their apartment's holoscreen and started surfing the news channels that were the only channels Jedi were allowed to watch until he found the Sports news.

"I thought you were upset over Master Qui-Gon's death." Anakin said as he nervously skirted around his new master and made his way to the room he'd been told would be his. Obi-Wan had been practically crying at Qui-Gon's funeral, but now he was watching sports and chugging beer.

"I am." Obi-Wan said. "But, as Master Taargh said, the best way you can honor someone is to live well. Master Qui-Gon is with the Force now, so it's not like he's completely gone. Maybe when I'm one with the Force, I'll see him again. There have been stories of it happening."

"I see." Anakin said, even though he didn't see at all.

"So, why are you naked?" Anakin asked.

"Clothes itch." Obi-Wan replied before he flipped to the Mandalorian News Network to catch the Bolo-Ball scores.


	4. Who'll Bail Us Out?

Anakin sighed as he kicked the force field that held him in his cell. He'd been caught speeding in a temple speeder that he technically shouldn't have been flying in the first place, and compounded his problem when he attempted to escape the CSF Traffic Patrol officer who had been flying in a much newer and better maintained speeder and incidentally had been a former racer himself.

If he'd just pulled over like he'd been told to, he'd have only gotten off with a ticket and a warning. But no, he had to go and get himself arrested.

He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he'd been arrested or the possibility that his master whose idea of casual everyday dress was a utility belt and nothing else might show up to bail him out.

He wasn't sure he'd survive the embarrassment of having his master show up at the station naked. He was still amazed that his master had actually worn clothes during the mission on which they had met. That had been a miracle that he'd credited to Qui-Gon Jinn since having his master fully dressed during a mission had practically become an impossibility since the day that great man who must have been some sort of saint had died.

As he was contemplating actually finding a religion and nominating Qui-Gon for sainthood, a commotion picked up at the end of the row. He immediately knew what it was since he could sense his master's presence.

All too soon, he found himself facing his master who stood on the other side of the force field that blocked the entrance to his cell in all his naked glory.

"You took your sweet time coming to bail me out." he said to his master, determined not to let his embarrassment at the situation show.

"Actually..." his master started, looking embarrassed. "Actually, someone else will have to come and bail us out. Apparently, I don't fall under the cultural exceptions to some sort of decency law that was passed way back when this particular neighborhood was its own city."

With that, a the rather apologetic looking CSF officer who had accompanied his master opened the cell and pushed his master inside.


	5. The Beginning Of It All

Jedi Master Taargh looked down at the complicated requisition form which he'd never had to use before in his entire life. His human initiate had outgrown the clothing he'd come in, and apparently needed more. To get more clothing for the child, he had to fill out this complicated form that was several pages long and covered garments he hadn't even known existed.

Part of the reason Jedi tended not to bother with possessions was the number of requisition forms required to obtain said possessions or acquire replacements. All of the Temple resources were carefully counted down to the last bean in the commissary, and allotted to whoever had the most need. Usually, that translated to whoever had been desperate enough to fill out all of the required paperwork.

How should he know what size little Initiate Kenobi was? Did he have to measure him or something?

As he was scrolling down past the section on Outer wear: Arctic Environment and noting that he would have to fill out the degree range that he expected the clothing to be suitable for, he finally decided to give up. It wasn't like the little human needed the clothing, the halls of the Temple didn't get that cold.


	6. Distraction

As Darth Vader fought his former master, he found himself wondering if there had been a method to Kenobi's madness. People who were raised in societies where clothing was the social norm, ranging from "At least cover the dangly bits" to "Clothing is required to be worn at all times, even while bathing" tended to look away from a naked person in embarrassment. He himself fell into this category, having been raised on Tatooine where almost every human being in residence wore at least one article of clothing.

Even though he had mostly grown used to Kenobi's nudity over the years, he still found himself glancing away rather than running the risk of having his eyes land on something embarrassing, which was something that could prove fatal in this, their final fight above the lava fields of Mustafar. Due to his inattention, he'd nearly been sliced in half twice already, and it was only his former master's reluctance to kill him that had spared him both times.


	7. The Sun Worshiper

When Luke had heard that bizarre call that sounded like a Krayt dragon with the trots that had caused the Tusken Raiders to flee, he hadn't known what to expect. The last thing he'd expected was this however...

It had been one of the sun worshipers who came to the farm every once in a while to buy anything that they might care to trade. This one was ancient however, old, exceedingly old. His aged skin had been toughened into something approaching the consistency of leather by years of being exposed to the harsh light of Tatooine's twin suns.

Like with all of the sun worshipers, there was an awful lot of that leathery skin showing.

At least he'd had the decency to put on a cloak...


	8. Humans are Squeamish

Little Han who was proud to say that he was eight years old stared at the holoscreen while Dewlanna prepared lunch for Shrike and his crew. The news of the latest battle in the ongoing war between the Separatists and the Republic was playing. Skywalker and Kenobi had once again saved the day. The Holocameras were once again mainly focused on Skywalker, though Kenobi could still be seen in the background.

"Why is his front all fuzzy?" Han asked as he pointed to Kenobi.

Dewlanna gave what for a Wookiee was a giggle and then replied.

"What do you mean humans are squeamish?" Han said. "I'm not squeamish!"

Dewlanna fiddled with the holoscreen's controls. The fuzziness in front of the great hero Obi-Wan Kenobi disappeared revealing that aside from the utility belt that held his Lightsaber, the Jedi was completely naked.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Han screamed as he covered his eyes with his hands.

Dewlanna laughed.


	9. Chewbacca and the Kid

Han watched as an old guy who was using probably one of the worst pick-up methods possible moved from speaking to a rather freaked-out pilot to speaking with Chewbacca. Without warning, Chewbacca gave a bit of a fond roar and started ruffling the old man's thin grey and white hair. As he was sitting there wondering what the hell was going on, he heard Chewbacca happily agree to something before dragging the old man who was wearing a cloak and a belt and nothing else to their table as some kid who couldn't have been older than nineteen or twenty trailed after Chewbacca and the old man looking rather lost.

"Who's this?" he asked, gesturing to the mostly naked old man.

Chewbacca warbled a reply.

"He doesn't look like a kid." he said, looking the old man over once again.

Chewbacca gave a whuff of laughter and said something else.

"Yeah, I guess when you put it that way..." he started.

There were times when he forgot exactly how old Chewbacca was. Apparently, the last time the Wookiee had run into the naked kid who'd had a habit of running around in nothing but a cloak and a utility belt, he actually had been a kid.

"What's going on?" the kid who'd been traveling with Chewbacca's naked friend asked.

"Chewbacca here is a navigator on a freighter that will help us get to Alderaan." the old man replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. Back up." he said, wondering exactly when he'd agreed to give the naked guy a ride.


End file.
